Volver a ti
by Lalis18
Summary: Rolf tiene todo lo que pudiera desear, una esposa a la que adora, unos hijos por los que daría hasta su vida y una carrera rodeada de criaturas mágicas. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si alguien quisiera arruinar eso y hacerlo olvidar?


Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de HP pertenece a la diosa J. K. Rowling y compañía

Aviso: El siguiente fic es parte del concurso "Amigo casi invisible 2018", y del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". Es para la inda Luisa - Tatis, perdóname por la tardanza y prometo que aquó no es el final de la historia ;)

—¡Rolf, si no bajas en dos minutos, tu abuelo se irá sin ti! — gritó desde el primer piso una Tina muy enfadada de que su pequeño nieto tardara años para arreglar sus cosas. La mujer observó el reloj en la pared, ya era tarde y habían quedado muy formales de llegar puntuales a la reunión. Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un "Ya voy", por parte de su nieto, lo que le hizo rodar los ojos. En definitiva ese chico era igual que Newt, siempre con la mente en todos lados menos en lo que debería de importarte en ese momento.

—Bien, amigo, tienes que quedarte muy quito mientras nos vamos o la abuela se pondrá como loca si te ve — le dijo el pequeño Rolf de 13 años mientras metía en su bolsillo a un Imp que encontró cerca de un arrollo aquella mañana. Tuvo suerte de que lo aceptara para pasar el rato y no que quisiera arrojarlo al agua. Rolf sabía que en algún momento debía de regresarlo a su hábitat pero por ese día, pensó que sería buena idea llevarlo a la reunión que iría con su abuelo. Cuando hubo arreglado su mochila con todo aquello que pensó era "importante", corrió escaleras abajo. Al momento de encontrar a su abuela, le dedicó una de sus mejores e inocentes sonrisas —Lo siento, no sabía si debía traer la crema para quemaduras de dragón o el antídoto para el veneno del Lobalug, así que traje todo— /

—Pero, Rolf, no necesitas nada de eso. Solo irán a tomar el té y a que tu abuelo responda algunas preguntas que tiene esa persona — comentó Tina, observando con enorme paciencia a su nieto. Era la viva imagen de su esposo, siempre tan ansioso de cuidar de las criaturas mágicas, buscando aprender más de ellas y sin poder quedarse quieto un momento.

—Pero abuela, uno nunca sabe cuándo podría aparecer un dragón en medio de la casa y si no tienes la pomada mágica, entonces podría quedarte una gran cicatriz — aunque, para Rolf, era lo que más ansiaba. Poder conocer un dragón en persona y tener una marca en su cuerpo para recordarse lo poderosas que eran esas criaturas. Apenas Tina pensaba decir algo más cuando, desde la puerta de la cocina, apareció Newt, con su gran sonrisa y sombrero en mano.

—¿Estás listo, pequeño? —preguntó con alegría, dando un beso en la mejilla a su esposa y después viendo a su nieto. Aún podía recordar la primera vez que vio al niño y no podía creer lo mucho que había crecido. Parecía que los años lo estaban persiguiendo cada vez más deprisa. Al recibir un fuerte "si" como respuesta, asintió — Entonces, nos vemos dentro de unas horas cariño — besó a Tina, con un sonido de asco en el fondo gracias a Rolf, quien se estaba cubriendo los ojos.

—No hagan eso frente a mí —siguió quejándose el niño. Ambos adultos se dedicaron una mirada maliciosa y volvieron a besarse, en esta ocasión exagerando para poder reírse un poco del niño que parecía estar a nada de vomitar.

—Algún día te vas a enamorar, y harás esas cosas. Y entonces yo te diré que no lo hagas — comentó Tina, dedicándole un guiño ante la negación del pequeño.

—Te equivocas abuela, jamás me voy a enamorar. Esas son cosas que distraen y yo solo quiero a las criaturas mágicas — respondió firmemente Rolf, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y haciendo una promesa mental sobre jamás enamorarse de una chica y hacer el ridículo frente a todos.

—Bueno, mientras eso pasa… Será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos demasiado tarde — comentó en un momento Newt. Ambos se despidieron de Tina con un beso y un abrazo. Al salir, debían caminar unos cuantos metros para poder llegar hasta donde estaba el traslador que los llevaría a Inglaterra.

—Abuelo, ¿a dónde vamos? ¿Por qué quieren hacerte preguntas? —comenzó a cuestionar el niño mientras se iban acercando a una vieja lata de refresco que se miraba sobre una colina.

—Iremos a Londres, necesito hacer unos arreglos sobre la expedición que tengo pendiente y hay un hombre cerca de ahí que quiere saber un poco más sobre algunas criaturas. Me envió una carta esperando que le contara sobre algunas que nunca antes había escuchado y preferí verlo en persona para escuchar sus historias de primera mano — relató el mayor. No hubo mucho más tiempo de charlar antes de que llegaran a la lata — A la cuenta de tres vas a poner un dedo sobre ella, ¿de acuerdo? — Rolf asintió con la cabeza y su mirada estaba clavada en la alta, como si su vida dependiera de eso — Una… Dos… ¡Tres! —contó Newt y en ese instante ambos alcanzaron el traslador.

Fueron largas horas en las que Rolf tuvo que sentarse a escuchar a su abuelo hablar con otras personas sobre la excursión, no lograba entender completamente todo lo que hablaban pero estaba ansioso de comenzar una aventura nueva. Quedarse esos meses en casa había sido muy aburrido y extrañaba mucho a sus amigos de excursión, los cuales le duplicaban la edad y otros hasta la triplicaban. Cuando por fin hubo terminado esa reunión, sintiéndose el niño contento de entender que en unos meses volverían a viajar por el mundo, supo que seguía la visita del hombre con historias de criaturas fantásticas. Durante todo ese rato, Rolf se la pasó imaginando cómo serían aquellas criaturas que la persona esa había visto o afirmaba que existían. Solía llevar siempre un cuaderno en mano, hábito que le inculcó su abuela para que pudiera escribir o dibujar cuando sintiera inspiración. Llevaba ya docenas de libretas que había usado hasta la última página y aquella en su mochila ya estaba por la mitad. En la libreta comenzó a dibujar e imaginar varias criaturas, describiéndolas como si las hubiera visto en persona.

—¿Tú crees que exista un ave que tenga solo una ala y la use para bucear también? Sería increíble — compartió Rolf otro de sus pensamientos en el trayecto a la casa del hombre — ¿Y qué tal si su saliva es ácido que derrite paredes pero puede llegar a ser doméstica y ahuyenta a los gnomos? —el joven no podía dejar de hablar mientras imaginaba todo aquello y Newt se limitaba a escucharlo con atención.

—Supongo que tal vez podría existir. Nadie tiene un catálogo completo de las criaturas en todo el mundo. Ni siquiera yo — dijo adelantándose a la expresión de su nieto que parecía querer interrumpirlo. Aquella afirmación por parte de Newt, le dio a Rolf mucho en qué pensar. En su última escuela había recibido burlas por su imaginación tan vívida pero su abuelo tenía razón, no había motivo para no creer que algo así no existiera.

Tuvieron que caminar unas cuantas colinas después de desaparecer en un callejón vacío pero al final se podía ver aquella peculiar casa. Rolf casi corrió para observar el jardín que tenía de todo lo que hubiera imaginado, ahora más que antes necesitaba saber quién era el responsable de aquello tan maravilloso. Siguió a su abuelo hasta la puerta de entrada, conteniendo la emoción de poder escuchar sobre criaturas fantásticas que nadie más había visto. Entonces, después de unos segundos de espera, se encontró frente a frente con un hombre rubio y alto, quien traía encima un montón de joyas como aquellos en las fotos antiguas de sus abuelos, quien los recibió con una sonrisa.

—Señor Scamander, es un placer conocerlo al fin —dijo dándole la mano a su abuelo con tanta fuerza que Rolf juraría que por poco y se hace daño — Soy Xenophilius Lovegood —cuando los ojos del hombre se encontraron con los de Rolf, de igual forma le sonrió y apretó la mano con fuerza —Tú debes de ser Rolf, ¿cierto? Que gusto conocerte. Por favor pasen, pasen —dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pudieran entrar.

Una vez en la casa, los ojos de Rolf no pararon de moverse de un lugar a otro. Aquello parecía irreal, todo un mundo dentro de esas paredes. No prestó mucha más atención al anfitrión mientras observaba el lugar de esquina a esquina. Cuando sintió un golpe en su costado, dado por su abuelo, fue que volvió a presar completa atención.

—Y ella es mi hija, Luna —escuchó decir al hombre antes de girar su cabeza hacia ellos. En el preciso momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de la otra joven dentro de la habitación, todo a su alrededor se detuvo. Los ojos azules como el cielo, el cabello rubio como sol y la piel blanca como su mismo nombre, lograron que todos los sentidos del joven desaparecieran. Apenas fue capaz de saludar con cortesía y decir su nombre sin tartamudear. La risa de la chica, la cual era igual que campanillas, le hicieron saber en ese momento que jamás encontraría a alguien como ella y se prometió jamás perderle el rastro.

Antes de que el sol comenzara a asomarse por las montañas, que los pájaros despertaran con su canto y las últimas gotas de la brisa nocturna se disolvieran con el calor de un nuevo día, el hombre ya estaba en pie. Observó un instante a su hermosa esposa aún dormida a su lado. Rolf sonrió sin poder dejar de verla. Eran ya años los que llevaban juntos pero aún lograba maravillarse con la belleza y perfección que habitaba en Luna. Podía recordar el momento en que la conoció como si huera sido ayer, el momento en que supo que quería vivir toda su vida junto a ella, escucharla cada día hablar cosas que para todos parecían ridículas pero para él eran pequeñas posibilidades que faltaban por descubrirse.

Acomodó un mechón del cabello de su esposa antes de dejar un suave beso en su frente, en un intento por no despertarla. Solo entonces, tomó sus cosas para salir de la habitación y arreglarse en el cuarto de baño. Aquel sería un día muy largo, y necesitaba estar preparado para todo lo que se venía encima. Habían pasado ya muchos años desde que su abuelo le había heredado el grupo de expedición, y Rolf se había tomado a la tarea de hacerlo más grande, invitar a más personas que estuvieran interesadas por las criaturas y plantas mágicas para poder estudiarlas y protegerlas de los cazadores furtivos. El grupo ya contaba con lista de espera de jóvenes interesados en unirse, los cuales eran aceptados cada año mientras otros salían. Al terminar de arreglarse, salió del baño y un ligero aroma a pan tostado llegó hasta él. Siguió el olor hasta la cocina y se encontró a Luna, completamente despierta y tarareando una canción mientras volteaba el tocino en el sartén.

—Pensé que seguías dormida —dijo después de verla un rato. Al escucharlo, su esposa se giró para poder verlo con la sonrisa favorita de Rolf, una que lograba ponerlo de rodillas y hacer que su mundo pareciera imposible de vencer.

—Sin ti no puedo seguir durmiendo, prefiero verte así tan guapo como ahora — le comentó la mujer, lanzándole un beso desde lejos para ponerse después a poner el tocino en un plato. Rolf se acercó hasta ella para poder abrazarla por la espalda y dejar un beso en su cuello.

—Deberíamos tomar vacaciones, solo tú y yo, ¿qué te parece? — preguntó Rolf, observando a Luna girarse hacia él para pasar sus brazos por su cuello. Le dedicó una mirada como si estuviera tomando una difícil decisión.

—Tenemos responsabilidades aquí, y no podemos dejar que se destruya este lugar sin ti aquí para cuidarlo — comenzó diciendo la rubia mientras su esposo comenzaba a dejar besos por su rostro y cuello —Además, hay mucho papeleo para el siguiente año… —más besos eran depositados en su cuello, haciéndola cerrarlos ojos por un momentos— Y… Y… Y no sé que estamos esperando, debemos irnos ahora mismo — dijo finalmente, soltando una risa antes de tomar el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos para poder dejar un largo y profundo beso en sus labios.

No había momento del día en que no se dijeran lo mucho que se amaban, o se abrazaran o besaran. Para todos en el campamento era costumbre ya verlos como dos jóvenes enamorados, buscando siempre algo nuevo que ofrecerle al otro. Todos sabían de los extraños pensamientos de Luna, sus ideas un tanto disparatadas que ponían a todos a dudar sobre su salud mental, pero que para Rolf parecía ser completamente normal. Los nargles habían sido designados como el logotipo oficial del campamento y todos los que entraban tenían la obligación de conocerlos al derecho y al revés aunque nunca los hubieran visto.

—Consíganse un cuarto —escucharon los adultos de un momento a otro, teniendo que detenerse para observar a sus hijos entrar en la cocina —A menos que quieran aparecer en la primera plana de El Quisquilloso, esta semana tenemos "Reconquístalo con fuego" —dijo Lysander a manera de broma mientras su hermano soltaba una carcajada.

—Creo que Dimitri tiene más tiendas disponibles para que puedan disfrutar de su amor sin ser interrumpidos y sin perturbar nuestra paz mental —comentó Lorcan, sirviéndose un poco de lo que Luna ya había cocinado en un plato. Dimitri era la mano derecha de Rolf, quien le apoyaba en el grupo y con las criaturas que habían salvado de cazadores. Le daba clases particulares a Lorcan, ya que pronto sería su examen para convertirse en un valioso magizoologo. Rolf observó a su par de monstruos personales y enarcó una ceja.

—Tienes razón, Lorcan, creo que llega un momento en todos los jóvenes cuando deben de abrir las alas y volar fuera del nido. Tal vez pueda pedirle a Dim que les dé una de esas carpas —comentó pensativo, como si nunca antes hubiera imaginado esa idea —Claro que entonces tendrían el doble de trabajo ya que nada aquí es gratis —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y tomando una taza para servirse café. Recibió una sonrisa cómplice de Luna, quien negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, ya que están todos despiertos, su padre y yo tenemos algunas noticias que darles —comenzó diciendo Luna mientras terminaba de servir y se sentaba en la mesa con ellos. Observó a su esposo, indicándole que era su turno de hablar.

—De acuerdo, tenemos dos noticias y creo que les van a gustar — Rolf sacó de su bolsillo dos cartas que iban destinadas a su nombre. Tomó la primera y comenzó a leer en voz alta —Querido señor Scamander, nos complace anunciarle que el último número de la revista El Quisquilloso rompió récord de venta y necesitaremos en la próxima edición doscientas copias más de las acordadas y que venga a Londres cuanto antes para arreglar todos los detalles —todos en la mesa tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero sobretodo Lorcan estaba que no se creía aquello — Además, han sido seleccionados para participar en los premios New Age News de este año, espero… — pero no pudo seguir leyendo porque de pronto la carta desapareció de sus manos mientras Lorcan volvía a releer la carta dos veces a velocidad increíble.

—Felicidades, hijo, te has esforzado mucho y lo mereces — dijo entonces Luna, acercándose a su hijo para poder abrazarlo. Rolf fue el siguiente, deseándole muchas felicitaciones.

—Sabía que lo lograrías —dijo entonces Lys, acercándose a su hermano para abrazarlo. Rolf observó al par y sonrió. No lograba ver en su futuro a uno sin el otro, desde antes de nacer ya estaban juntos y siempre había encontrado la manera de apoyarse mutuamente, nunca deseando algo del otro y esperando siempre lo mejor.

—Ahora… —Rolf sacó la segunda carta que tenía guardada y sonrió antes de comenzar a leer pero se interrumpió — Esto es lo que pasa cuando no ponen su propia dirección — ambos chicos lo apuraron a leer con un quejido —Bueno, bueno, señor Scamander, es un placer darle la bienvenida al curso maestro de magizoología en el Instituto Castelobruxo apenas concluya con su examen de magizoología el siguiente mes. Esperamos su pronto respuesta y presencia en nuestro curso de inducción el 5 de agosto del presente año, anexo… —al igual que la vez anterior, fue interrumpida su lectura con la desaparición de la carta por parte de su hijo quien tampoco creía lo que leía.

—Pero… ¿cómo? Yo no apliqué — observó a los presentes antes de volver a la carta. Tanto Luna como Rolf se observaron, un tanto confundidos de aquellas palabras — Es un programa complicado, solo unos cuantos lo logran y yo no… — continuó diciendo Lorcan. Entonces su hermano alzó la mano.

—Lo siento, quería decírtelo —comenzó disculpándose el joven —Pero sé que eres un completo nerd y no conozco a nadie más capacitado para esto que tu. Además, sabía que no ibas a querer mandar la aplicación y pues… —pero todo quedó en eso cuando ambos chicos se fundieron en un abrazo. Por un momento Rolf deseó haber tenido algún hermano para poder tener la conexión de esos dos pero sabía que nunca lograría igualarlos. Observó a su esposa, quien parecía al borde de las lágrimas y la abrazó, dejando un beso en su frente. Sabía que era orgullo de que ambos pudieran triunfar en sus carreras pero al mismo tiempo miedo de dejarlos ir. Ambos estarían solos, y nunca habían estado tanto tiempo el uno sin el otro.

—Bueno, parece que nuestros deseos se vieron cumplidos y tendremos nuestra carpa que nosotros solos — dijo de pronto Rolf, logrando que sus hijos le dedicaran una mirada que pretendía ser de ofendidos pero que no lograron mantener ya que soltaron una risa. Entonces, ambos se vieron, entendiéndose a la perfección.

—No lo sé, papá, no creo que Brasil sea lugar para mí. Hay demasiada humedad —comenzó diciendo Lorcan y se pasó una mano por el cabello — Además, no me vería presentable y no puedo dejar que las chicas me vean así — negó con la cabeza, y entonces Lys pareció comenzar a seguirle el juego.

—Tienes razón, Lor, tampoco creo que sea para mí todo eso de los asuntos administrativos sobre cuentas y números. Creo que Londres no será lo que busco, tal vez debamos enviar cartas de rechazo ahora mismo. No queremos dejar a nuestros padres solos y sin compañía — una parte de Rolf sabía que sus hijos debían estar bromeando pero los conocía tan bien que le preocupaba un poco que fueran capaces de hacer algo como eso con tal de hacerle una broma.

—¿Están bromeando, cierto? Estas son oportunidades que se dan una vez en la vida y quieren desperdiciarlas —dijo sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando —Ustedes son realmente listos y no pueden dejar pasar algo así solo para seguir siendo los pequeños de mamá — según él, estaba dando una plática motivacional pero las sonrisas en los rostros de sus hijos le decían que solo se burlaban de él — Y ahora entiendo que solamente estaban bromeando, ¿no? —preguntó negando con la cabeza — Solo por eso tendrán trabajo extra por dos semanas y limpiaran el hábitat de todas las criaturas a la manera muggle — Luna rodó los ojos, riendo y dejando un beso en la mejilla de su esposo.

—Lo que su padre quiere decir, es que está feliz por los dos y espera que den su máximo esfuerzo pero que aún tienen trabajo que hacer aquí y deben de ayudar antes de marcharse — la mujer se acercó a sus hijos, dejando un beso en la frente de cada uno y enviándolos a comenzar sus respectivos quehaceres. Entonces, cuando salieron de la carpa, se giró para ver a su esposo — Sabes que solo bromean — comentó acercándose a él — No debería sorprenderte, son iguales que tu — comentó rodeándolo con sus brazos por la cintura.

—Lo sé, son buenos chicos — comentó el hombre, pensativo y soltó un suspiro poco después — Aunque digo que no los quiero aquí, no es tan cierto — aceptó frente a su esposa, quien asintió como si ya supiera de antemano eso.

—Lo sé, amor, y ellos también lo saben — Luna se puso de puntitas para poder dejar un corto beso en sus labios — Ahora, ponte a trabajar que esas vacaciones no se van a pagar solas — susurró en broma y besó su mejilla antes de dejarlo con sus propios pensamientos para irse a hacer sus cosas.

Rolf la observó salir y se quedó unos segundos antes de que se le comenzaran a ocurrir un montón de ideas que lograría hacerle pasar más tiempo con su familia antes de que todos tomaran sus caminos, pero no contaba con el gran problema que pronto azotaría entre el grupo de expedición.


End file.
